


Egy kis íncselkedés sohasem árt

by Szim



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Smut, rp-n alapul
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: ((Elöljáróban annyit, hogy ez a kis iromány nem csak az én szellemi termékem, hisz ezt rp-ztem valakivel. *ez csupán kiragadott részlet, ha majd lesz érkezésem, talán megírom az egészet, az pedig egy kutya hosszú regényes valami lesz...*))So yeah, jó olvasást~





	Egy kis íncselkedés sohasem árt

**Author's Note:**

> ((Elöljáróban annyit, hogy ez a kis iromány nem csak az én szellemi termékem, hisz ezt rp-ztem valakivel. *ez csupán kiragadott részlet, ha majd lesz érkezésem, talán megírom az egészet, az pedig egy kutya hosszú regényes valami lesz...*))
> 
> So yeah, jó olvasást~

 

 

 

Nevra gyomra hirtelen megkordult.

– Azt hiszem, megéheztem – kuncogott. – Menjünk be enni.

– Rendben, menjünk. – Tápászkodott fel Leiftan, majd kezét nyújtotta a vámpírnak, hogy felsegítse. Aztán elindultak az étkezőbe.

Nevrának esze ágában sem volt, hogy elengedje az aengel kezét, mert mindig jó érzéssel töltötte el, ha foghatta, és az sem különösebben érdekelte, hogy páran megbámulták, hisz nem vétek... nem dugnak, csak fogja a kezét.

Nemsokára meg is érkeztek az ebédlőbe, ahol Karuto, némi győzködést követően, kiadott Nevrának egy nagy fejadag ételt.

A Konyha Királya csúnyán méregette a vámpírt...

– Ne haragudj, nem volt akkor étvágyam – kért végül bocsánatot a feketehajú.

– Nem baj. Majd legrosszabb esetben nem kapsz máskor enni – húzta fel az orrát a szakács. De a két férfi látta rajta, hogy annyira nem gondolja komolyan.

– Jól van... tényleg bocsánat és köszönöm – ültek le az asztalhoz, otthagyja a szarvast, majd nekiláttak az ételnek. – Mindig gondot okozok, te se haragudj.

– Nem haragszom – kuncogott fel Leiftan. – Szerintem velem több a baj, de javíts ki, ha tévedek. – Kacsintott a vámpírra. Örömmel vette, hogy a másik már kissé jobban van.

– Néha igen, de ez azért van, mert zárkózott vagy, és inkább magadban őrlődsz –érkezett a felelet egy mosollyal tálalva. Majd Nevra az előtte tornyosuló ételhalomra fordította a figyelmét.

– Igaz... – A szőke csak csendben nézte partnerét, ahogy eszik.

– Ah, meg csendes vagy – nevette el magát a félszemű. – Nekem elmondhatod, ha bármi van...

– Tudom, de most nincs semmi. – Mosolygott rá Leiftan. – Csupán kedvtelve néztem, ahogy eszel.

– Akkor jó, ennek örülök, de mindig mindenről hallgatsz – kuncogott Nevra.

– De legalább itt vagy te nekem, hogy ezt az orrom alá dörgöld. Ez már félsiker – nevetett vele Leiftan is.

– Na igen, nem mintha te nem dörgölnéd az orrom alá a hibáimat – hahotázott a vámpír, egyre jobban felderülve.

– Ezt hívják egészséges, asszertív kapcsolatnak – rúgta meg gyengéden az asztal alatt Nevra lábfejét a szőke.

Erre a feketehajú kissé megugrott, de nem volt rest, amíg Leiftan el volt a maga kis sikerével, összekente a férfi arcát, és büszkén elvigyorodott.

Az aengel enyhén bosszúsan, bár inkább a saját figyelmetlensége miatt, mint Nevra akciója miatt, majd letörölte magáról az ingujjával a trutyit, amit rákent a férfi. Aztán szemeit a másik szemébe fúrta.

– Háborút akarsz?

– Nem fogok alulmaradni, ne aggódj – kuncogott a vámpír. – Szeretlek, de ne hívj ki...

Leiftan nem tudta mi lenne a jobb döntés. Nevra azt mondta, hogy ne hívja ki... De másrészről ez remek mókának ígérkezett számára...

– Én nem riadok vissza egy vámpírtól. Nem vagy te olyan ijesztő. – Csatlakozott a másik nevetéséhez. – De praktikus lenne nem itt az ebédlőben kezdeni bármit is, mert máskülönben Karuto több, mint szívesen fog minket bedarálni holnapi ebéd gyanánt.

– Igazad lehet – bólintott Nevra, majd befejezte az ételét. – Hah, menjünk akkor, mert kíváncsi vagyok mit is akarsz velem tenni...

– Én semmit – pillogott a szőke ártatlanul. – Úgy tűnt volna, hogy akarok valamit?

– Igen, nagyon úgy tűnik – kuncogott a feketehajú – de nem baj, nem hagyom magamat ám.

Leiftan szélesen elmosolyodott erre, majd huncutul a férfire kacsintott, és egy követhetetlen mozdulattal a folyosó falának nyomta és letámadta az ajkait.

Nevra hirtelen nem is tudta mit akar a másik, viszont nagyon meglepte ezzel a férfi, de azonnal viszonozta. Azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon mit akar vele a folyosón tenni...?

A szőke szorosan préselte magát a másiknak, így az csapdába esett a fal és őközötte. Szenvedélyesen csókolta, egyik keze pedig lefelé kalandozott annak testén, az erogén zónáinak különös figyelmet szentelve.

A feketehajú sohasem gondolta volna, hogy párja perverzebb, mint ő... De ez van. Hevesen viszonozta a férfi csókját, miközben hasa alját cirógatta, figyelve arra, hogy keze ne csússzon lejjebb.

Mikor elváltak, hogy némi levegőhöz jussanak, Leiftan a vámpír nyakát kezdte el csókolgatni, egészen addig a pontig menve, ami tudta, hogy minden egyes alkalommal borzongásra készteti a másikat. Erősen meg is harapta, szívogatta, s ahogy érezte, hogy a másik férfi térdei elgyengülnek, elhúzódott tőle, majd futólépésben indult meg a szobája felé.

Nevra remegett, mint a kocsonya, erre az aengel abbahagyja... ezért véres bosszút fog állni!

– Várj már – vánszorgott be a másik férfi mögött a szobába.– Ez nagyon gonosz húzás volt.

Leiftan az ágyon fetrengett, a nevetéstől szinte rángatózva, amikor a holtra vált arcú vámpír besétált, s ettől csak még jobban rákezdett.

– Jól van – vigyorodott el a félszemű is. – Ma már nem érhetsz hozzám. – Jelentette ki, majd felkapta a fürdős holmiját, hogy elmenjen tusolni. – Hmm, nem, nem, ne is készülj... Mert nem is láthatsz engem pucéron – kacsintott a szőkére.

Leiftan nevetése úgy maradt abba, mintha elvágták volna. Csak nézte a másik távolodó hátát. Megnyerte a csatát... de milyen áron?

Szomorúan sóhajtott, majd befészkelte magát a takarók közé.

Nevra pedig csak erre várt, mert egy gyors hátraarcot csinált, majd a takaró alatt gubbasztó szőkére vette magát boldogan.

– Azt hitted, mi? – Kuncogott. – Most fogságba estél.

Leiftan szeme teljesen kitágultak a másik férfi pálfordulása miatt. – De... te... – Majd leesett neki, hogy ott most ő lett megvezetve, s közel sem volt a nyerő pozícióban. – Oh.

– Ah, nehéz volt, hogy ne nevessem el, főleg az arcod miatt, így jobban rá kellett játszanom – kuncogott tovább. – De az ajtót nem csuktam be teljesen, így láttam, hogy befészkelődsz. – Öltött nyelvet, majd megcsókolta a férfit. Megvezette, soha sem sértődne meg ilyenen, végtére is folyosón voltak.

– Értem – kezdte a szőke, de a másik elhallgattatta a csókkal, így nem tudott több mindent mondani, csupán átadta magát neki.

– Ugye tudod, hogy most bármit tehetek veled? Amit csak akarok, hisz védtelen vagy... – Elgondolkodott egy pillanatig, ránézett az ágytámlára. Hm... Volt még egy sála...

– Igen... – ez a gondolat, valami kifacsart módon izgató volt a szőke számára. Kissé el is pirult miatta. Mikre nem gondol...

Nevra végül is felkelt, és elővette a másik sálát, majd maga mögé rejtette és vigyorogva visszaült. 

– Nem menekülsz – csak a férfi kezeit bogozta ki a takaróból, majd a sállal összefogta őket. – Nem megmondtam, hogy nem győzhetsz?

– De. Én meg azt mondtam, hogy nem riadok vissza tőled. – Nézett intenzíven a vámpír szemébe Leiftan. Vajon mire készül a férfi? Hagyta kibontakozni.

A feketehajú elvigyorodva kihámozta szőke társát a takaróból, majd csókolgatni kezdte a testét, azt gondolva, hogy most majd jól visszakapja a férfi.

Leiftan jólesően nyögött fel, ahogy a másik ajkai bebarangolták. Szemeit behunyva élvezte a kényeztetést.

Nevra feljebbtolta az aengel felsőjét, azon gondolkozva, hogy vajon mit szólna a férfi, hogyha ő is úgy hagyná, ahogy a másik tette vele. Olyan édes és ellenállhatatlan volt...

Leiftan kezeit a másik hajába temette, s masszírozni kezdte annak fejbőrét, ösztönözve a folytatásra.

A feketehajú az ágytámlához kötözte a szőke kezeit, nem engedve, hogy hozzá érjen a férfi. Majd végignyalt a hasán, nem tudta mi okból, de ez egy hirtelen késztetés volt.

A szőke szemei kipattantak, ahogy a kezeit elszakította a másik a selymes hajából, majd kikötötte az ágytámlához a sál-bilincsben. Ezzel megakadályozta, hogy a másikhoz érjen. Csak nézte jobb híján, ahogy a másik fölé hajolva folytatta ténykedését.

– Az előzőért nagyon is megérdemled – kezdte finoman harapdálni Nevra a partnerét. – Nagyon gonosz húzás volt.

Aztán lehúzta nadrágját, és széjjelebb nyitotta lábait, s belső combját kezdte ízlelgetni.

– Tudod mit mondanak. Szerelemben és háborúban mindent szabad... – A mondat végén Leiftan felzihált, ahogy az az ügyes nyelv érzékeny területen kezdett el kalandozni.

Nevrának tetszett ez az elhaló hang, tudta, hogy a másiknak ez a legérzékenyebb pontja, s elég cirógatnia, már attól lázba jön...

Leiftan nem kicsit érezte tehetetlennek magát, most, hogy nem tudta a kezeit használni, a lábait meg nem nagyon akarta, hisz nem akarta véletlenül megrúgni, vagy megfojtani, így azokkal semmi komolyabb mozdulatot nem tehetett.

Nevra élvezte, hogy kínlódik a másik, nagyon is élvezte... Egyre beljebb csókolgatta a combját, a legérzékenyebb pontokon perceket időzött el, mindegyiken legalább egyet.

A szőke háta ívbe hajlott egyes pontok hatására, s a nyögései töltötték meg a levegőt. Ennek eredményeképp szinte érezni tudta a vámpír önelégült mosolyát a bőrén.

A feketehajú nem tudott nem mosolyogni, egyszerűen elérte a célját... Leiftan tehetetlen s bármikor magára hagyhatja felizgatva, kikötözve... Ágyékára csókolt a férfinek, s eldöntötte, hogy egyelőre alaposan megkínozza, hogy könyörögjön azért, hogy megdugja.

Az aengel testén borzongás futott végig, ahogy a másik a férfiasságához ért. Kicsit feljebb emelte a csípőjét, remélve, hogy a férfi több figyelmet szentel oda.

Csak szeretnéd - gondolta gonoszul Nevra, majd vigyorogva kezdett el visszafelé haladni, ismételten elidőzve a szőke minden érzékeny pontjánál. Most nem... Még nem, majd ha már nem bír magával, döntötte el a feketehajú.

Leiftan egy halk nyüsszögő hangot adott ki a másik visszafordulása miatt, de aztán makacsul megpróbálta élvezni azt, amit kaphatott pillanatnyilag.

Nevra tudta, hogy párja makacs, mint mindig, de a szőke teste nem hazudik, majd megőrül.

– Mit szeretnél? – Kuncogott a vámpír a férfi tagjához hajolva, majd inkább a hasára nyomott egy csókot. – Azt hitted, mi?

Leiftan nem akart válaszolni, nem akarta megadni a férfinek azt az örömöt, így inkább csak felszisszent.

– Makacs vagy – kuncogott tovább a feketehajú. – Ha nem mondod ki, akkor így hagylak, s alszok a szobámban. – Azt hitte a szőke, hogy gonosz? Nevra volt a mester abban! Ez a sál amúgy is elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy ne szabaduljon ki a férfi.

– Tedd meg, ha mered. Én bizony nem fogok könyörögni neked. – Szusszantott Leiftan makacsul. Kihívóan nézett a másik szemébe. Vajon tényleg itthagyja? Megtenné?

– Jó, megfogtál... nem tudnám megtenni. – Sóhajtott Nevra. Majd finoman megcsókolta a szőkét. – Az már túlzás lenne, nem igaz?

Gyorsan levetkőzött, majd hozzásimult a férfihez, és a nyakát csókolgatta. Pár perc után nem bírt magával, így felült, és magába fogadta a szőke férfiasságát.

Leiftan jólesően mordult fel, ahogy keménységét körbevette a vámpír szűk forrósága. Nagyon zavarta viszont, hogy nem használhatta a kezeit, hogy a másiknak is örömet okozhasson.

Nevra azon gondolkozott, eloldozza-e a másikat? De még akarta kínozni tovább... Ringatni kezdte a csípőjét, és jólesően nyögdécselt.

A szőke kissé felfelé mozdította a csípőjét, hogy eltalálja a feketehajú prosztatáját, de ahogy az arcára nézett, még a levegő is bennrekedt tüdejében. Az a vágytól izzó tekintet egy ragadozóhoz tartozott. Emellett, pedig roppant erotikus volt...

Aztán ahogy eltalálta a pontot benne a férfi, Nevra eloldozta annak kezeit, mert nem bírta a szokásos érintések nélkül.

Ahogy Leiftan kezei újra szabadok voltak, egyből önálló életre is keltek: az egyik a vámpír csípőjénél kezdett szenvedélyes cirógatásba, a másik pedig a hajába gabalyodott bele.

Nevra pedig imádta, ahogy a férfi a hajába túrt és cirógatta, ellenállhatatlan, bizsergető érzés volt. Egyre erőteljesebben mozgott.

A szőke is jobban masszírozta a másik fejbőrét, majd egy csókra invitálta, ahogy érezte, már nincs messze a beteljesülés...

A gyönyör hullámait együtt lovagolták meg, majd egyszerre is élveztek el.

Majd Nevra pihegve, s kuncogva a másik férfi hasára feküdt.

– Jól felhúztál a folyosón...

– Jó móka is volt – nevetett vele Leiftan. – De remélem tudod, hogy szeretlek.

– Igen, tudom, és asszem bosszút is álltam duplán... Azt hittem elsírod magad, mikor elkezdtem kimenni, úgy néztél.

– Nem is igaz... – Tagadta le rögtön a sírós megjegyzést a szőke. Talán túl gyorsan is, mert egy mindenttudó vigyor kúszott a feketehajú arcára.

– Akkor szoktad így magadra húzni a takarót, mikor valami nagyon bánt, vagy sírhatnékod van – mondta a vámpír. – De azt hiszem jól játszottam.

– Több, mint jól – morogta a szőke. Majd szorosan magához húzta a félszeműt, és elrejtőzött annak meleg nyakhajlatában.

Nevra a férfi hajába túrt, nem gondolta, hogy ennyire jól játssza...

– Ne haragudj – puszilgatni kezdte. – Semmi baj, sosem haragudnék ilyenért.

– Én nem haragszom. Sajnálom... Én tényleg azt hittem, hogy elvetettem a sulykot. – Ölelte át az aengel a vámpír hátát.

– Dehogy is, mondtam, hogy visszaadom – kuncogott a feketehajú. – Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire jól fogom játszani...

Leiftan finoman beleharapott a másik nyakába. Legalább az így végre abbahagyta a beszédet.

Nevra elpirult, majd jobban a férfihez simult. Lenyűgözte, hogy a szőke mindig le tudja nyugtatni... De hogy hogyan csinálja?

Az rejtély...


End file.
